Restoring What Was Lost
by experimenter19
Summary: if your not happy with how chelia lost her magic forever and how Ultear was aged after last ages and a fan of the NatsuxUltear paring than this is the story for you do not own fairy tail credit to Hiro Mashima rated M for sexual content and suggestive stuff COMPLETE
1. Restoring What Was Lost

**yo story idea I'vs had for a while now finally putting pencil to paper**

* * *

it's been a month since the war with Alvarez ended after Zeref's defeat at the hands of his younger brother Natsu Dragneel but before Zeref departure he gave him his final words.

"Natsu the empire is your now's" Zeref states before going to the great beyond with Mavis.

While all of Fiore began recovering from all the blood that was shed, battlefields were painted Red with the blood of the fallen.

It was during this time that he learned of the sacrifices made to end this war.

One of his comrades lost her magic forever, A mage of Lamia scale, his surrogate sister Wendy's best friend, Chelia Blendy.

Natsu felt guilty at this since all this stems from him since Zeref was his responsibility as his most formidable creation Etherious Natsu Dragneel or E.N.D for short.

Right now everyone in the guild is back in there guildhall recuperating after a busy day cleaning up the damage caused by the war.

And where was Natsu he was in a secluded part of the guild thinking over everything that's happened he looks up and sees the sad look of Chelia with Wendy by her side trying to cheer her up after everything that's happened.

She took it pretty hard losing her magic forever but she didn't regret it after all both her and Wendy would probably be dead if it hadn't been for Ultear giving them the edge they needed.

That caused his train of thought to take an unexpected turn going over how Ultear was doing when he first found out what happened to her he wished he had the power to give her youth back for saving everyone during The GMG.

He sat there for hours going over everything that happened this train of thought came to an end as Makarov called his name.

Taking a second to look around he found a nearly empty guild hall, the only occupants were him a Makarov and so he got up and followed him into his office.

Makarov office

"What is it you need gramps," Natsu said casually.

"I called you here since you are by all rights the current ruler of the Alvarez empire that being said the magic council just got a message saying they need your leadership to help organize them," Makarov said in a neutral tone.

"Guess I don't have a choice, so when do I leave," Natsu says blankly.

"From what the message says the remaining member of your spriggan twelve will stop by tomorrow when exactly they didn't say," Makarov said

"Okay if that's it then I'm going home to get some sleep for tomorrow" Natsu say blankly before heading to home.

(scene change)

The next day of the guild

Natsu was currently sitting at the bar waiting for the remaining spriggan twelve to show up, taking a moment he looks around the room to see how everyone is doing and wondering what their reactions will be to him as the ruler of the Alvarez empire.

He looks to his team he can only imagine how Gray will react to this probably something along the lines of this can't be happening or be so shocked he can't speak.

His thought then went to Erza she'll probably pounce on them as soon as they entered the guild thinking they came to cause harm.

If she doesn't then, she'll be mortified that she has been beating up the current leader of a mighty empire and probably beg for his forgiveness after all the times she PUNISHED him.

This train of thought resulted in a chuckle from the pink haired dragon slayer; this did not go unnoticed as he was brought out of his thoughts from mirajane somehow currently working the bar after her injuries from the war.

"What so funny Natsu," Mira says in her usual cheery self

"Oh, nothing just had a lot on my mind over the last month," Natsu says with a reassuring grin.

"Ok then" was Mira simple response.

With there little discussion over Natsu, thoughts went back to his team's reaction, with gray and Erza out of the way it was time for Lucy.

Going over everything that happens she'll probably take the opportunity to milk as much jewel out of him as possible since his screw ups always cost her to miss out on the rent money she could of have, he couldn't blame her for freaking out over rent money.

Just as his thoughts were finished the guild hall doors open to reveal the six remaining members of now his spriggan twelve, they marched in one at a time straight towards him.

In order front to last Dimaria yester, Brandish U, Ajeel Ramel, Invel Yura, Jacob Lessio and lastly Neinhart the six remaining members of the spriggan twelve.

Technically they aren't enemies anymore but that doesn't mean all the pain, trouble and heartache they caused is gone, many of the fairy tail members have pure disgust written all over their faces, Erza was the first to speak.

"We're not enemies anymore so I won't attack you but why have you come to our guild hall," Erza said sternly with a glare that could kill aimed at the remaining spriggan twelve.

"They're here for me Erza," Natsu says sternly catching everyone's attention.

"What why for" Erza practically yelled marching toward Natsu with a not so happy expression on her face.

Just as she's arm's length away from Natsu and detriment of getting answers out of him because from her point of view Natsu has been keeping secret again and her nosiness was getting the better of her, and she was going to teach him a lesson.

she was stopped dead in her tracks by Makarov using his titan magic he held her in place preventing the spriggan twelve members from attacking her for harming their emperor as they were about to pounce on the scarlet knight.

"Erza stands down now and let Natsu explain himself," Makarov says with a stern expression.

"Gramps I was hoping you could explain what's going on with me after I leave if you don't mind," Natsu says with a sheepish grin and chuckle.

"Ok then it would help if you give them a demonstration, " Makarov said as he let go of Erza but keeping an eye on her.

"Very Well But first Lucy how's your search for aquarius's key," Natsu said casually.

"Slow why do you ask," Lucy said in a depressed tone.

"Just wondering and would you mind if you had some help in your search," Natsu says in his usual cheerful tone.

"Yes, that would help a lot considering I have no idea where it is," Lucy says in a slightly depressed tone.

"Just what I wanted to hear, Brandish front and Center" Natsu yelled.

"Yes sir what do you need" Brandish said as faced him

"Your first order from me is to aid Lucy Heartfilia in her search Aquarius Key is that clear" Natsu said with his iconic grin resulting Brandish expression the brighten up like the morning sunrise.

"Yes, sir I would be more than happy to do that" Brandish said brightly.

"Good well Lucy looks like you got some help in your search," Natsu said still holding his iconic grin to which Lucy expression goes from depression to as happy as she can be

"Well, in that case, we need to stop by my apartment to get some things," Lucy said in a cheerful tone as she and Brandish departed from the guild hall resulting in all present member to have a shocked expression on there faces.

"Well, we better get on our way then wait Wendy do you mind if happy stays with you till my business is done," Natsu says to the bluenette.

"Sure thing Natsu," Wendy said brightly.

"Happy promised to be a good boy while I'm away ok," Natsu says to his feline friend.

"You got it Natsu, but we're going fishing the first thing you get back from whatever you're doing," happily says as he started to drool from the thought of fish.

"Well, that's everything Gramps will fill you in on everything else," Natsu said as he lifts the guild hall with five remaining Spriggan twelve.

Soon after Natsu departed All eyes in the guild fell on Makarov waiting for him to finish his mug of beer to explain why Natsu was acting like a superior and left with the remaining spriggan twelve members.

"Master can you explain what the hell just happened with flame brain and the spriggan twelve," Said a shirtless gray

"Yeah, I want to know why brandish did what he said it was like he was her superior" Erza said backing up what gray said.

Soon everyone in the guild was throwing in there two cents at the display between Natsu and the remaining spriggan twelve.

"If that's everything, the reason they treated Natsu as their superior, well because he is," Makarov said Blankly before taking another swig of his beer.

"How is he there superior then Master," Erza said sternly.

"If you didn't know Natsu is Zeref younger brother and since Zeref was the emperor of Alvarez and since he's dead what does that make Natsu," Makarov said with a shit-eating grin.

After his statement Makarov let the guild process what he just said, it was a solid minute before you could see the reaction to this news show on any of there faces.

"WHAT," everyone said in unison before they floored themselves resulting in a chuckle from the guild master choice of words.

The first to recover was gray of course not far behind Erza got up as well and not far behind was Mira of course.

"So you're saying Flame brain is the leader of an empire" gray said in sheer disbelief before turning to Erza.

Erza had a shell-shocked look in her eyes, and not long color began to drain away from her face as she finally realized the kind of power Natsu has, A massive load of regret began to weigh her down after everything she has done to him over the years.

"Hm it seems Erza has realized the scope of this rather unexpected turn of event, but I'm sure Natsu will do fine," Mira said cheerfully.

"Gray it seems Erza has realized it before you which is no surprise but think carefully and you'll understand why Erza looks like she is carrying a ton of bricks," Makarov said with a slight chuckle.

"What do you- wait you don't mean," Gray said but found his voice has left him before he could finish.

"Simple you're going to give Natsu the respect he deserves and no more punishing him Erza," Makarov said with a sinister grin.

The guild was experiencing something foreign to them complete and utter silence for the remainder of the day after each member had finished processing all the information given there reaction fell into two categories.

Category one having complete and utter fear of Natsu considering the amount of power he has or happy at this as they have someone to give them some leverage, so they don't have to forfeit part of their rewards in damages on quests.

Let's face it Makarov was the only one that was thinking of the kind of leverage Natsu has as his jewel crazed looked took over his face.

(Scene Change)

One month later

With Natsu

That last month has been pretty hectic for him with relief efforts on both sides, after all, it was a bloody war fortunately since Natsu is who he is, his first order was for the remaining five-member was clean up the mess they caused.

And so each of the five remaining members went to the place of their last battle was to help aid however they can, the citizens of Fiore were reluctant at first but as the days passed they slowly got used to each other as the reconstruction moved along.

While his spriggan twelve were aiding the cleanup Natsu used this time to ponder his next move as emperor, and his thought kept coming back to Chelia and Ultear, they were instrumental in defeating Dimaria vessel of the god of time.

It was then he knew what his next move would be, he going to have a little chat with Dimaria on the limits of Chronos, the god of time.

Two months later

Over the last two month, most of the damage from the war is taken care of anything left can be done by the people of Fiore and Alvarez forces withdrew and went back Alactasia content and Natsu went with them to wrap up a few thing.

(Scene Change)

Dimaria was currently on her way to the former ruler's office and now Natsu as there was something important He needed to speak to her about, she was right outside the door and knocked once before the door opened to reveal Natsu.

Natsu pointed her toward a seat at the table, and so Natsu and dimaria were sitting on opposite end of his desk.

"You called me sir," Dimaria said in a respectful tone.

"Natsu just call me Natsu, and in case you're wondering that is an order," Natsu said nonchalantly.

"Sir I mean Natsu you wanted to speak to me," Dimaria said

"Yes as you know nearly all the damage done from the war is fixed, and Alvarez at my order has a truce with Fiore, at this, I took the time to see if there is anything we could do to help the people of fire," Natsu said in a neutral tone.

"And what is it that you want," Dimaria said

"What I want is to know is the limits of the god of time more specifically can he restore what was lost, one is a friend, and the other is an Allie," Natsu said giving her a questioning look.

"That depends on what it is, I can't bring back the dead if the people you're referring two died in the war," Dimaria said with a stern expression.

"They're not dead, here's a hint both were responsible for your defeat," Natsu said sternly glaring at her.

"I see now you want me to restore Chelia Magic and give back Ultear's youth back Natsu," Dimaria said not afraid in the slightest from his gaze.

"Is it possible to give them back what that lost?" Natsu said sternly not taking his eyes off her

"I was wondering the same thing after you sent us to help rebuild Fiore, that being said as the vessel to the god of time I have certain perks like knowing his limits," Dimaris said

"Answer the question can you help them or not," Natsu said still not taking his eyes off her.

"Yes I can, but there's one problem I don't have enough magic energy to do one of them let alone two," dimaria said

"So from what I understand you can help them if you have enough magic energy," Natsu said sternly.

"Yes and since you're Immune to my Age Seal spell your E.N.D form should have more than enough to restore one but not both" Dimaria said

"That's all I needed to know," Natsu said reverting to his usual cheery self.

"Hm well what about the other one it will take a lot of magic energy to do two and together we can only do one," Dimaria said bringing Natsu down to EarthLand at this news.

"Yeah you're right about that any idea where we can get the rest to do both" Natsu said

"Well there is one way, but it will take some time," Dimari a question.

"Well what is it," Natsu said

"They only way to get enough for two is if I bring a special type of lacrima from Chronos's realm that's able to house that much magic energy," Dimaria said.

"How powerful is this lacrima you speak of," Natsu said

"The one I have in mind is a little bit bigger than you and can hold more than enough but where are you going to find that much magic energy since the Etherion is out of commission for the time being" Dimaria states.

"Hm you leave that to me I know plenty of mages the can substitute the amount of magic energy" Natsu say with his iconic grin.

"In that case, I'll get the lacrima right now while you get the magic energy," Dimaria said

The two mages shook hands at this before setting this plan in motion, Dimaria departed to Chronos's realm to get a suitable lacrima.

After Dimaria departure, Natsu pulls out a communication Lacrima and calls up a few friends of his

(Scene Change)

Two weeks later Magic council headquarters.

Jura of the ten wizard saints is walking to a room he was instructed to go to, and he had a smile on his face knowing that he can finally pay off a debt to dragon slayer and by his side is a former mage who goes by the name Chelia blendy.

"Jura why do I have to come I'm not even a mage anymore," Chelia said in a sad tone

"That may be true, but I was tasked to bring you with me," Jura said with a reassuring smile.

"Ok then," Chelia says

The two walked in silence till they reached a big room with a dozen other people in it 9 of which are wizard saints.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting it took some time to convince chelia she was needed," Jura said

"Yeah well it doesn't look like you need me since all the wizard saints are here," Chelia said

"We do need you Chelia because a certain dragon slayer found a way give you back your magic," Jura says with a smile.

"Your kidding, there's no way it's possible ultear said it herself I can never use magic again," chelia says in disbelief.

"We're not, after all, it was Natsu who brought this to our attention since he is the current ruler of the Alvarez empire," Makarov says deciding to step in and convince her it's the truth.

"Wait that's true I thought Wendy was joking with me on why no one was seen or heard from him in months," Chelia said still in disbelief.

"Were not and ironically it thanks to Dimaria for making this possible" Makarov said

"Wait do you mean the vessel for the god of time," Chelia said slightly shocked at this.

"yes, " Makarov said before a seal in the middle of the room appear and shortly Dimaria in her takeover came out of the ground pulling a massive crystal clear lacrima with her.

The lacrima was massively more significant than most in the room have seen first hand, it was no taller than eight feet and three feet wide.

"I take it this is the special lacrima Natsu mention," Makarov said

"Yes it is, and I see you brought some extra help," Dimaria said is she released her take over and went back to her human form.

"Yes I brought with me three extra they may not be wizard saint' but they are on par with them to my right is my grandson Laxus dreyar and to my left is the ace of fairy tail Gildarts Clive," Makarov said with a massive grin on his face.

"And who's the guy next to Laxus," Dimaria said pointing to a man with blue hair and a red tattoo under his right eye.

"That would be former wizard saint Jellal Fernandes," Makarov said

"Will it's good to meet you all, and I see you brought the one who beat me in battle?" Dimaria said eyeing the former sky god slayer

"Yeah well I'd do it again if it meant saving my friends," Chelia said while sticking her tongue out childishly Dimaria merely laugh at this.

"Well, it's pretty straightforward all you have to do is place your hand on the lacrima, and it will draw out as much magic energy as you let it and when it is done I'll take the lacrima and chelia back to Alvarez where Natsu is waiting to start the spell.

"Wait why Natsu is required for this?" Chelia question

"Because you're not the only one I'm helping giving back what was lost you'll see when we get there," dimaria said

"Hold on I thought we were only helping Chelia," Jellal said

"The other person I'm helping is a secret between Natsu and me and Chelia will find out when we get there now stop standing around and place your hand on the crystal" Dimaria said blankly at first then went to her cynical nature by the end scaring Jellal a little.

And so every one of the wizard saint and former plus Laxus and gildarts all placed their hands on the lacrima and slowly but surely it absorbed all the magic energy they could give.

As more magic energy is put in the lacrimal, it started to glow blue and only grew as more magic energy was absorbed, this went on for several minutes unintentionally highlighting why these wizards earned the title of wizard saint.

"Ok that should do it," Dimaria said before seeing the exhausted looks on everyone's faces.

"Is it enough to get the job done?" Jura said weakly

" Yes you all did well, and this is more than enough to give Chelia back her magic now it's time for us to leave, "Dimaria said

"What do I need to do," Chelia said curiously.

"All you have to do put your hand on the lacrima and I'll teleport us back to Alvarez," Dimaria said

"What are we waiting for I want my magic back," Chelia said impatiently as she placed her hand on the lacrima

"Oh, you have no idea," Dimaria say with a slightly evil grin as the two teleported to Alvarez.

(Scene Change)

Alvarez empire far away from civilization

Natsu stands there with extremely aged Ultear by his side waiting on Dimaria and Chelia to show up.

"So how will this work Natsu," Ultear said

"To be honest, I barely understand it, but from what Dimaria said with the power of Chronos at her disposal she can rewind your clock and give you back your youth. Unfortunately, the amount of magic energy needed is beyond what she has available so she needs me provide what she can't supply" Natsu says in a knowing tone.

Just as Natsu finished a bright blue flash of light suddenly appeared and when it disappeared Dimaria, and Chelia stood there with the giant lacrima crystal containing the magic energy of the ten wizard saints and then some, more than enough to complete both ceremonies.

"Sorry to keep you waiting for us so are you ready to begin," Dimaria said

"I'm ready, but I think you should explain what going to happen to the both of them," Natsu said resulting in a nod from the Chelia and Ultear.

"Ok who wants answers first then" Dimaria questioned

" Explain what you're doing to chelia first I've learned to be very patient since I became like this" Ultear said in a knowing tone

"Ok then Chelia what would you like to know," Dimaria said

"Well for one, what exactly are you going to do with all that magic energy you got from the wizard saints" chelia question.

"You might want to sit down for this it's going to take awhile to explain since Natsu barely understood when I explained it the first time," Dimaria said with a chuckle resulting in a glare from the dragon slayer.

And so Dimaria went on to explain that with the magic energy donated by the wizard saints and Natsu's hidden E.N.D power she will have enough magic energy to give back what is lost.

In Ultear's case, she is reversing the effect caused by last ages and took the time to explain what happened when she cast it, from what Dimaria said since ultear didn't have enough magic energy to finish the spell.

so it used not only her current magic energy she has but also future magic energy just enough to complete the spell; as a result, it aged her.

And in chelia case when her third origin was released it gave her direct access to the magic energy that permeates the world around them giving her the maximum strength a wizard can attain with there magic type.

Unfortunately, with that much power being used at once it permanently damaged her magic container to the point where no magic energy could be stored thus causing her to lose her magic forever.

With the magic energy in hand thanks to the wizard saints Dimaria will use her damage magic container as a base to essentially forge her a new magic container.

Replacing her old one as for why this wasn't done for her earlier, only a god can forge someone a new magic container and since dimaria is the vessel for a god making her the only one in all of Earthland who can do that.

"Is there any more question you need to be answered?" Dimaria said to both Chelia and Ultear

"I have no more question," Ultear said blankly.

"I have one more" Chelia said

"What is it then," Dimaria said

"Will it hurt at all getting my magic container remade?" Chelia said slightly nervous

"Unfortunately yes, it will be excruciatingly painful as your old magic container is being ripped from your body and used to forge a new one if you want back out now I understand," Dimaria said with a neutral tone

"If it means I can use my magic again they I'll handle whatever you throw my way," Chelia said sternly resulting in a smile from Natsu, Ultear, and Dimaria.

"Ok so for this to work Chelia properly I'm going to have to fuse you with the lacrima and Natsu you have the mark on your arm," Dimaria said

Natsu undid the illusion spell on his left forearm revealing a mark that temporarily links him to Dimaria who had a similar mark on her right forearm.

"So how do I fuse with the Lacrima" Chelia said question

"Simple place your hand on it and it will do the rest," dimaria said

"Can we hurry this up I want to see very again" Ultear snapped as her patient was starting to wear thin.

Chelia did as she was told and in an instant, she was encased in the lacrima like the body of the first guild master was in her lacrima.

"Well I better activate my demon powers then," Natsu said blankly.

Soon after a dark aura begins to enveloped Natsu, his appearance started to take on a more demonic look, black horns slowly but surely grew one on each side of his head.

The whites of his eyes turned a dark black, and his irises changed from onyx to a dark red, and weird marking seems to weave there away all across his body, and bat-like wings grew out of his backside forcing him to discard his sleeveless coat.

His hand's crew claws and black scales took over what little skin made up his hands and finally his canine crew and shapen in size; overall he looked like the last person you want to mess with.

"Let's get this show on the road" Natsu Barked.

"Very well Ultear can you stand about 6 feet away from the Chelia facing me," Dimaria said

Ultear did as she was asked and soon after the marks on Natsu and Dimaria's arms began to glow and with that Dimaria activated her takeover and took the form of Chronos, the god of time.

"Now as the waters of time flow ever forward I Chronos give back what was lost" Chronos chanted.

Immediately magic circle encompass Ultear and took the form of hour hand clock and began to go counterclockwise causing ultear's appearance to slowly go back to how it used to be before last ages were used.

Shortly after this happen her cloth at the moment began to stretch as her body grew in size and not long Natsu threw a blanket on her for when the ritual is finished.

The ritual went off for a solid five minutes before it was complete, successfully restoring Ultear's youth and used the blanket to cover herself even though she knows Natsu isn't like other men that would jump at the opportunity to be in the presence of a naked woman.

She couldn't help but let out a chuckle as his cheeks took on a shade of red but didn't push it any further as there was still Chelia who needed work done.

"Ok now that Ultear took care of time for Chelia," Natsu said still having red cheeks.

"You have enough to jump-start the ritual for Chelia Natsu," Chronos said

"Sure do now let's get this over with," Natsu said blankly.

And like that, they went to work on forging Chelia a new magic container, and the first step was reasonably simple what was needed was for Chelia's body to absorb all the magic energy in the lacrima she is fused with.

And true to her word the process was excruciatingly painful for Chelia but she endured since it meant she could be a mage once more and do jobs with her guildmates and best friend Wendy, the process took an hour to do so but it was done, she can now use her magic once more.

After finishing forging Chelia a new magic container, Dimaria undid her take over and destroyed to binding mark with Natsu.

"And done now you can use your magic, but I must warn you don't push yourself, your body needs to get used to the new magic container," Dimaria said in a knowing tone.

"How long do I have to wait before I can start training?" Chelia said

"You can use it right now but your spells will be considerably weaker so to be safe you should wait at least a week so your body can get used to having magic again," Dimaria said

"Got it," Chelia said in excited tone after all she can use her magic again.

"Well with that over I better take chelia back to her guild," Natsu said as he released his demon transformation returning to his go happy self.

"I'll do it you expended a lot of magic energy you barely have enough to get to your room from here," Dimaria said snarkily.

"What's that suppose to mean" Natsu shouts angrily

"Well would you look at the time it's time for us to go" Dimaria shout before teleporting her Chelia back to Fiore

Ultear quietly mouthed "thank you" to dimaria right before she disappeared with chelia leaving her all alone with her Natsu.

Natsu was about to shout in rage but was cut short as Ultear hugged him from behind, but that's not what shocked him, what did was Ultear wasn't wearing the blanket he gave her letting his back get a nice feel of her breast that is now restored to their former glory.

"U-Ultear w-w-what are y-you doing" Natsu manages to say as his cheeks went crimson red from liking how her breast feel against his bare back.

"Just rewarding my savior," ultear's says playfully.

"That's not what I mean; I mean why are you not covering up someone might see you," Natsu said even though it was a lie.

"The nearest town is far far away from here, and it's just you and me plus you do a better job at keeping me warm" Ultear said as she nibbled his ear.

This was Not going his way, the part of him that's a man is at war with his mind to sees the opportunity before him.

"What do you mean by rewarding me and what about seeing meredy again " Natsu manage to said still at war with his inner desires

"As I said before, I'm rewarding my savior, and meredy can wait a little bit longer," Ultear said as she starts rubbing his backside with her breast.

"There got to be more to it than that and can you please stop that" Natsu somehow manages to say as the war wages on.

"I would stop, but you do a better job keeping me warm as for there being more your right," Ultear said not leaving Natsu for a second

"What do you mean by there being more," Natsu said shakily

"Well the simple answer is Chronos has a mischievous side, and he showed me the heartstrings when he was giving me back my youth plus it been awhile since I've been this …... flexible," Ultear said playfully.

"Why would a god show a mortal the heartstrings," Natsu said as his blush started to rival Erza's hair color especially from that comment on her flexibility.

"Oh come on do I have to spell it out for you," ultear said as her mood went from playfully to cold as ice.

I took a minute, but her previous statement manage to get through that thick skull on his, she was pleasantly surprised at Natsu's change in attitude as he went from a stuttering mess to his confident go happy self he turned around to face her and hugged her back.

"Well that explains that feeling I had during the grand magic games," he said with a slight chuckle.

"And what feeling would that be," Ultear said curiously

"It's hard to say when but during the dragon attack on Crocus I felt like someone ripped out my heart and I was left with a feeling of emptiness ever since then," Natsu said with a slight chuckle.

"Hm, and how is the feeling doing now," Ultear says as she whispers in his ear.

"it's fading away right now as we speak" Natsu whispered back.

"I don't know about you, but I want to get back to your castle and reward my savior," Ultear said in a sultry voice causing Natsu to have a feral grin.

And in a flash of light they were back in Natsu's room at his castle in Alvarez they separated from each other before ultear took Natsu's hand and led him to his bed and for the better part of the night….. they enjoyed each other's ….. company.

* * *

 **if you like this story make sure to Fav follow and review**


	2. The Return

**chapter two Enjoy**

* * *

One second Chelia was with Natsu and Ultear next thing she knows she's back at magic council HQ surrounded by the still recovering wizard saints among others.

"So I take it you have your magic back Chelia," Jura said with a questioning look.

"Yep I sure do, but I have to let my body get used to having magic before I can start training," Chelia said in a solemn tone.

"Well at least you're able to use magic again," Jura said

"Yep I can't wait to start training again," Chelia said in an excited tone.

"I just realized Natsu isn't with you; I figure he come back after everything is finished," Makarov said curiously.

"Yeah why were you such a hurry to leave him with Ultear," Chelia said glaring at Dimaria slightly

"Wait Ultear was with you" Jellal shouts knowing how much meredy will want to see ultear again.

"She was the other person Dimaria was helping," Chelia said innocently.

A round of shocked look was present, needless to say, a blue-haired mage wanted answers and fast.

"Let me say this what did you do to ultear," Jellal said sternly.

"You don't know do you," Dimaria said with a sinister grin.

"What happened to Ultear," Jellal said

"I'll say this when was the last time you have seen Ultear," dimaria said still holding her grin.

"The grand magic games why," Jellal said

"That is good to know, but you don't know what the cost was," Dimaria said in an amused tone.

"Spit it out already," jellal said in an impatiently.

"Fine Ultear was the reason everyone didn't die from the dragon attack, how so she used a taboo spell that nearly cost her her life and as a result, it aged her drastically how much I'd say about the same age a Makarov over there," Dimaris said coldly shocking everyone.

Jellal was speechless from this, and he wasn't alone everyone there except Chelia and Dimaria lost their voices and lasted for about a minute, Makarov was the first to recover.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in, so I take it you restored her youth," Makarov said as pink dusted his cheeks at the memory of her when she was part of the council.

"Yes and it's thanks to Natsu for supplying enough magic energy for Chronos to restore her youth," Dimaria said

"I can see needing a large amount of magic energy needed to restore someone's magic but your the vessel of the god of time giving someone back there youth should be nothing for him," Jura said

"Flawless logic except for one thing," Dimaria said

"And what's that" Jura said

"This isn't his realm there for his power is somewhat limited here, and since I'm his vessel only I can go to his realm at will," Dimaria said

"Then how is Natsu able to have that much power," Jura said

"Do you want to explain or should I Makarov?" Dimaria said

"I will since I'm his master, the reason Natsu can do that is that he is a demon more specifically one of Zeref's, his most powerful creation E.N.D or Etherious Natsu Dragneel. The one destined to defeat him once and for all not only that he the only one immune to Dimaria time freeze since his power surpasses Chonos" Makarov said in a neutral tone getting another round of shocks.

"I knew Natsu was strong But never that strong" jellal said shakily as the memory of his fight in the tower came flooding back.

"Well that explains a lot," Jura said sternly.

"How so," Makarov said curiously at what Jura means.

"Before you were all Frozen from fairy sphere I took a look at some of the reports on Natsu exploits after nirvana, one of them was when the Lullaby demon referred to him as a monster or how he stopped deliora with a single punch," Jura said with a small smile.

"That still doesn't explain why you left Ultear with Natsu," jellal said impatiently.

"Fine if it will make you happy, one I'm not bringing a naked woman to A room filled mainly of older men, two Natsu isn't like most men, and three Chronos has a mischievous side," Dimaria said with a slight chuckle.

Jellal had a blush on his face that rivaled Erza's hair, and everyone else was speechless yet again the first to recover was Makarov like always if you looked carefully tears were starting to form.

"Natsu I'm so-so proud of you" Makarov starts only to be finished by gildarts as the two cried anime tears at their friend's luck, Dimaria and Chelia rolled their eyes at this.

"You said Chronos had a mischievous side explain," Laxus said having pink dusting his cheeks at her previous statement.

"Fine as I said he has a mischievous side and when he was restoring her youth he let her get a good look at the heartstring, ask your grandpa what they are," Dimaria said with a smirk.

Laxus looked to his grandpa and decide to wait a little bit seeing how he was still hysterically crying with gildarts, after several minutes Makarov pulled himself together to explain what the heart string is as everyone else waited to hear what he has to say.

"The heartstrings have gone by many names as the year go by, simply there is the bond between individuals determining if two people become friends, allies or more, a new name but not entirely accurate would be what some call soul mates," Makarov says with an all too familiar grin.

"So you're implying they're meant to be," Laxus said softly from shock at this new information.

"For me to know and you to find out," Dimaria said before disappearing, no doubt heading back to Alverez to make sure everything's running smoothly.

"Well we better get back to fairy tail," Makarov said with Laxus and Gildarts in tow.

And with that remaining wizard present went back to their guilds or returning to work on current projects they have pulled away.

(Scene Change)

The next day with Natsu and Ultear

Natsu was currently in his quarters resting from a long night with his special guest unknown to most in the castle.

Natsu bearly awake in the earlier hours felt something heavy, but soft weighing down on his side couldn't describe it except it felt nice.

After resting a little bit more, he managed to open his eyes and was met with the beautiful sight of Ultear sleeping beside him, more like on him.

He could feel their naked bodies pressed against each other; his arm was wrapped firmly around her waist further pushing her toward him, her leg managed to tangle itself around his and finally her head resting peacefully at the base of his neck.

At first, he was scared then the memories of the previous night's activities came flooding back in, and he had a smile on his face not from getting lucky like most but from something else more important, he has found his Empress.

Not wanting to wake her he merely lay his head down and went back to sleep enjoying her embrace while he can.

A few hours later

Ultear was finally starting to wake; she slowly opens her eyes to see none other than the famed fire dragon slayer causing her to crack a smile.

"I see someone finally awake," Natsu said softly.

"What can I say that stamina of yours has other uses outside of battle," Ultear says playfully.

"Thanks, I guess all that training wasn't for nothing," Natsu says grinning like a madman.

"I don't know about you, but I need to go to the bathroom and take a much-needed shower," Ultear said

"It's in the corner by my closet," Natsu says pointing to the far wall highlighting his statement.

"Thank you," ultear said

Once she got out from under the covers walked with a notable sway of her hips almost hypnotically to the dragon slayer, just as she got to the door she looks over her shoulder to the dragon slayer and merely smirks.

"Mind being a gentleman and get me some clothes to wear since I didn't have any when you brought us here," Ultear said as she closed the door behind her.

Natsu jumped out of bed and threw some clothes on and called one of the castle servants to his room.

"Yes sir you need something," the nearest castle servant said standing outside his bedroom door.

"Yes well, how do I put this" Natsu said struggling to find the right the words for this.

Fortunately, luck was on his side this time if you would call it that, the servant heard the shower on before hearing a feminine voice call out to him.

"Natsu I'd like to get some breakfast after this" Ultear said rather loudly unaware of the servant.

The castle servant only smirked at this already having a good idea of why he asked for her.

"Let me guess you need some clothes for the lady taking a shower right now," the servant said with a smirk.

"Yes," Natsu said in defeat.

"I'll be back in a bit, and I assume she is the empress you've been looking for," the servant said with an evil smirk.

Natsu just nodded at this, and the castle servant went on her way to get some clothing for the woman he brought with him.

By the time the servant was back with a set of clothes Ultear had called out to him asking if he wanted to join, he accepted, needless to say, the shower took an hour longer than intended.

Natsu got out first getting some fresh clothes on for the day, he didn't have to wait long as a towel Clad Ultear was just getting out of the bathroom Natsu had a change of clothes ready for her setting outside the door.

Deciding to have a little fun she took the cloth and set them on the end of the bed and called out to him.

"Natsu," Ultear said as she undid the towel used as clothing.

"What, " Natsu said before losing his voice at the sight of Ultear's body before looking away.

"You're going to look away from me now after that beautiful thing we did last night on your bed, then the floor, wall, your desk and back on your bed again and two times in your shower several minutes ago, " Ultear said with a smile succeeding in her plan.

Natsu looked back at her he started to blush, but it faded as he got used to the beautiful sight before him.

"Well you're the one who wanted to test how flexible you are now" Natsu manages to say

"Hm well get used to this site because it's for your eyes only dragon boy," Ultear said as she started getting dressed playfully.

That was all Natsu needed to hear as he went back to his somewhat calm demeanor and enjoyed the show.

After getting her new set of clothes on she took time to admire the look she had on, she had an Alvarez green outside but black on the inside kimono the went down to her knees and elbows.

It did a good job covering her up while at the same time highlighting her curves. She wore Alvarez green hair ribbon and simple black shoes.

After Natsu finished enjoying the sight before him, the two made their way to the dining hall to get some much-needed breakfast, on the way there and when they were eating murmurs were going all around from one servant to the next.

Natsu didn't have to listen very hard to know it was about him and Ultear no doubt to see if she was the empress he was looking for to help bear the burden of ruling an empire.

"I take it you know what they're talking about," Ultear said

"Yes," Natsu said

"Well then mind filling me in then," Ultear said

"Well it has to do with my ascension to the throne as emperor, and by that, I need an empress to help deal with all the politic to it among other things," Natsu said blankly.

"Oh I so you need me solely for politics then," Ultear says with a glare.

"That's a cornerstone of it, but there's more apparently it would help with morale among the citizens if their ruler has someone by his side beside his officers like what remains of the spriggan twelve," Natsu said as he notices a sinister smile on ultear face.

"Hmm empress Ultear does have a nice ring to it," Ultear said with a smile.

"So you're ok with it, marrying me and helping me run an empire," Natsu said eyeing her with a sincere smile.

"I've been a member of the magic council for years before I destroy their HQ if this empire is to last under your rule your going to need me. I know several mages that could use a fresh start at life and fill in some empty seat in your spriggan twelve," ultear said Smirk.

"What are we waiting for then Let's get back to Fiore and let everyone know what going on and call up the people you have in mind ...honey!" Natsu said grinning like a madman succeeding in causing a blush to form on Ultear's face.

And like that the new couple was off to Fiore to tell their friend the good news in Natsu case the people he considers family and Ultear her adoptive daughter.

(Scene Change)

Several days later

Port of Hargeon

It was around midday as the ship was from Alvarez in inbound for Fiore what so important will two critical people are on this boat.

"Are you going to tell me how you got over motion sickness or not?" ultear said with a hint of annoyance.

"Fine since we're about to land in hargeon," Natsu said with a chuckle

"Explain now," Ultear said

"Fine a month before Dimaria gave back your youth my motion sickness was getting in the way of my duties, so the castle enchanters looked into it. I mention a guildmate of mine knows a spell to fix it, but I spell can only be used once to keep from being immune to it" Natsu said with a grin.

"I think I see where this is going continue," Ultear said

"Anyway after I told them about it they said if they can find Wendy they could have an item like a necklace or ring and have the spell permanently enchant on it. My motion sickness isn't a problem as long as I wear it" Natsu said pointing to the necklace he pulled out from under his scarf.

"So you do use your brain," Ultear's said playfully resulting in a snort from Natsu causing her to let out a chuckle further egging him on.

Just as she finished her chuckle the ship had landed at the port with that the duo made their way to Magnolia home to of the fairy tail guild.

Magnolia

Natsu and Ultear we're just walking into magnolia ultear holding on to his arm of course and beside them were one of the spriggan twelve brandish and with almost everyone's favorite Celestial wizard Lucy heartfilia who after three and half months of searching finally found Aquarius key.

"Wow Lucy I honestly didn't think you'd find her key so quickly since zodiac are the most sought-after," Natsu said

"Well I gotta thank Brandish for that one," Lucy said

"How did you find it anyway brandish," Ultear said

"Well it was rather simple since I've made a lot of contact over the years, so all I had to do was ask them to keep an eye out for a golden key," Brandish said

"Yeah it helped or who knows how long it would have taken to find her key," Lucy said in a cheerful tone.

"So is she more cooperative this time," Natsu said with a cheeky grin.

"She says our relationship hasn't changed, but I can tell we'll be more cooperative."

"I wouldn't say that aloud she might hear you and flush you away like when we first met," Natsu said with a cheeky grin resulting in all color draining away from Lucy's face.

" Don't ever say that?" Lucy said with a slight shiver none of them noticing a small glimmer come off aquarius's key at that comment.

"Sorry, Lucy I couldn't help it," Natsu said with a sinister smile resulting a chuckle from Ultear.

"So Natsu since you're the emperor you think you could oh I don't PAY ME BACK all the rent money you cost me from all the jobs you went overboard on" Lucy yelled in his ear.

"One OW, two who told you that and three I have it covered," Natsu said as he pulled a strange looking card out of his pocket.

"Hm, your Zeref younger brother and since he was the ruler what does that make you and two what that strange card you have," Lucy said.

"Good that saves the explanation and the card is for you I wouldn't open it now there's little over two years worth of rent money in there," Natsu say holding up the card before Lucy ripped it out of his hand

"Eeh Rent money," Lucy said with a jewel crazed look on her face that rivaled Makarov's staring at the card with two years of rent money resulting in laughter from three present wizards.

The four wizard just turned the corner of the block and heading to the front door of the guild when Natsu saw the sight of Max leaving the guild hall and the two locked eyes for a sec before Max sprinting right back in.

"Wonder what that was about," Natsu thought to himself.

"Something I've been meaning to ask you Natsu what going on between you and Ultear she hasn't let go of your arm since we reunited, " Lucy said with a questioning look.

"Well it's pretty simple she the empress I've been looking for since I departed with the spriggan twelve shortly after you and brandish went looking for Aquarius key," Natsu said casually.

"Oh ok then," Lucy said shocking him slightly before he realized that she was with brandish.

"Brandish told you didn't she," Natsu said with his head down slightly.

"You know it," Lucy said with a chuckle followed up by brandish.

"Sorry about that we were chatting one time and one thing led to another" brandish said with a forced smile

"No big deal gonna come out eventually," Natsu said without a care.

The wizard stopped just outside the guild hall doors at Natsu request why well you'll find out shortly first to realize Lucy because she seen this once before and never forget.

"You might want to stand back for this girls," Lucy said to ultear and brandish they wonder why but did as they were asked only to see Natsu bring his foot back before rocketing it forward colliding with the guild hall doors.

" We made it back Alive " Natsu shout as the door was kicked off their hinges getting the whole attention of the guild.

His action succeeds in getting the whole guild attention there was mixed reception some were happy other not so much as the memory of Makarov explanation seep back into their minds.

"Natsu Fight Me," said an older man with orange with his hands covered in crash magic

After realizing who said that a feral grin graced his face as he was finally getting that fight, he's wanted for so long against gildarts.

"Been waiting a long for this" Natsu shouts as flames engulf his hands.

The two wizard sprinted at each other, and just as the two were about to collide they stopped dead in there track as they heard something rolling, they look down to see a lacrima orb no bigger the baseball.

Second, later the lacrima grew in size and pulled both wizards in before disappearing, this anger a green haired wizard at this and was about to start shrinking people till someone stopped her it none other Erza scarlet.

"Relax and don't waste your magic Natsu fine," Erza said

"Relax someone just capture my commander" Brandish said in a rage.

" hold it right there brandish I was the one that sent them away," Makarov said not wanting to anger the command T wizard anymore than he had to.

"Ok then what did you do my emperor then" brandish said still having a hint of anger in her voice

"I sent them to special training ground where I don't have to worry about them destroying something important," Makarov said

"Where is this training ground you sent them so I can see that he is ok," Brandish said

"Look for yourself," Makarov said

Soon a giant blue lacrima orb came out of the ground revealing an image of Natsu and gildarts in a strange area she has never seen before.

"Where is that I never seen that place before" Brandish said

"That is special training ground in another dimension courtesy of the queen of fire as a thank you gift for everything we did in the war," Makarov said

With Natsu and gildarts

"Where the heck is we," Natsu says curiously.

" I don't know we were about to start fighting then that lacrima teleported us here," Gildarts said curiously.

"As happy as I am that we are having that fight I wanted why did you challenge me usually it's the other way around," Natsu said

"Natsu Natsu Natsu you of all people know how quickly words gets around, the great salamander defeat emperor spriggan and stops the war with Alvarez only to disappear from Fiore for three months, please. This next part is only known to the guild and few other outside it, Natsu dragneel turns out to be the most powerful demon Zeref ever created, strong enough to beat him and rumored to be able to be stronger than acnologia. And since I've been doing nothing but training since we were unfrozen from fairy sphere what can I say I'm itching to see how I stack against him" Gildarts said with steel in his voice.

Natsu stated grinning like a madman at this but was cut short as he was interrupted, but Makarov before the fight could even start.

"You're probably wondering where you are right now; it's simple thank to the queen we have excess to an area where fairy tail member can spread their fairy wings without fear of destroying something important. And we'll be watching to see how this plays out to enjoy," Makarov said in an excited tone.

"I won't hold back Natsu since we can go all out now I want to see what this demon is capable of," gildart said

"You sure about that in my demon form I'm stronger than Chronos," Natsu said with a wide grin.

"That makes it even more exciting," gildarts said with a grin of his own

Well, in that case, let activate it first" Natsu said grinning like no tomorrow as his regular appearance took on a more demonic state.

"I see you're itching to fight then match starts on my say No killing blows but trick are allowed," Makarov said

"3"

"2"

"1 "

"go"

The two picked up where they left off and gave the guild quite the show to watch as the two were throwing punches at each other none stop.

In the guild hall

"So who do you think will Win Master," Mira said

"Hmm hard to say ones our ace the other strongest of zeref's demons," Makarov said in thinking pose.

"Natsu vs. gildarts place your bets on who will win" Cana shout next to a chalkboard taking bets from everyone

"Of course Cana taking bets on this" Lucy said blankly.

"15,000 on gildarts," a shirtless Gray said

"20,000 on Natsu," Erza said sternly.

"Not you too," Lucy said disbelief.

"10,000 on Natsu" Brandish said

"18,000 on Natsu," Ultear said as well.

"Wow gray way to throw your teammate under the bus," Lucy said

"Yeah gray why did bet against Natsu," Erza said

"You heard what gildarts said he been training since we got back to the guild after fairy sphere there now way Flame brain can win against him," Gray said

"You're just saying that because you're still salty from Erza saving your skin when Natsu lost control when he went into his demon form for the first time since before Igneel taught him his magic," Ultear said deciding to throw in her two cents.

"How you'd know about that" Gray said in shock.

"Hey, I may have been as old as Makarov after last ages that doesn't mean my magic diminished in strength, remember thought projection," Ultear said with a smirk.

"What this I hear about Erza saving your skin," Makarov said entering the conversation.

"Gray tell them what happened if I hadn't stepped in," Erza said deciding to enter the conversation.

"fine " gray said with his hands up in defeat.

Gray went on to explain how he got his devil slayer magic before his fight with Natsu in his demon form.

To sum it up Natsu was using a combination of his regular flames as well as his flames of curse, as he put his ordinary flames were nothing since he's used to them and his devil slayer magic helped deal with them better.

But the flames, of course, were on an entirely different level, you would think his devil slayer power would help, nope they didn't help at all it felt like every pain receptor in his body got cranked up to 11.

His ice help numbs the pain after the fact, but it did nothing when the initial hit happened.

He was one or two hit away from defeat if Erza didn't step in, the only thing keeping him going was the adrenaline and the promise he made to his father when he got his Ice devil Slayer powers.

"Wow I didn't know cursed worked that way," a random guild member said

"You're wrong not all curse is like that just flames of course that is like that" Mira said

"And you know this how?" Gray said back

"You forget I use takeover on Sayla and every now and again an I have a chat with my demons I take over," Mirajane said washing a mug.

"If you know so much mind filling us in Mira," Erza said

"Ok but it will take some time," Mira said as kinana took over for the barmaid.

" As you know Natsu and the other dragon slayer were born 400 years ago that was some time after magic was first releed into the world. That was also the time when Natsu died only to be revived as a demon and from what Sayla said Natsu of should I say his demon side created curse which we all now has some advantages to magic like immunity to the face bombs. Anyway from what she said Natsu was the only one who used flames of curse and knows first hand what they're capable of, it hard to say if it's just flames of curse overall or just E.N.D flames" Mira said

"Wow I hope gildarts does have to face them," Lucy said with a look of worry.

"Will find out if he Natsu uses them in his fight with gildarts?" Mira said

They were broken out of there though when a loud noise was heard coming from the video lacrima, what they saw Natsu got a hit on gildarts only for him to stand back up just to nail Natsu with an equally powerful punch There fighting continue like this for another hour.

That when they notice Wendy staring at the screen, but the look on her face was not what they were expecting it wasn't of worry or cheerful it was of calculation.

"Wendy are you ok," Erza said worried for the poor girl

"Ow, it's nothing Erza just seeing how the fight is going."

"Wendy tells me what going no ever seen you like this before," Carla said hoping to know why Wendy is acting strange compared to how she usually is.

"It's nothing you need to worry about," Wendy said blankly.

"Wendy if something is wrong with Natsu or gildart best tell us now in case we have to stop the fight," Makarov said deciding to intervene.

"Nothing bad happening at least not yet that is," Wendy said calmly.

"You said not yet explain now I don't want those two to get hurt more they need in there fight," Makarov said

"Fine it's just this fight going to be close so close it's impossible to tell who'll win," Wendy said

"Child what are you talking about," Carla said

"His demon form, he's doing a good job hiding it, but it's very taxing on him," Wendy said

"How so cause to me it seems like he could keep going for day in that state" gray said

"She right you know," Porlyusica said deciding to make her presence known.

"Porlyusica didn't think I'd see you here," Makarov said slightly surprised.

"Well what can I say, heard Natsu was in town I never did thank him for stopping the war," Porlyusica said with an unreadable expression.

All eyes fell on Wendy after Porlyusica confirmed what she said Wendy let out a sigh, all waiting with baited breath before she activated her Dragonforce scaring them all for a second before she released it.

"I'll use my Dragonforce as an example, I first attained Dragonforce when I was fighting the demon Ezel and after everything was over, during my time at Lamia scale I trained whenever I could to conjure dragon force. It took me three months to activate it at will but an additional six months to be able to hold it for several hours like when the guild has one of its parties" Wendy said as she turned back to the fight between Natsu and gildarts.

"So from what I understand Natsu demon form while it gives him great strength his body can only hold for so long before he doesn't have enough energy to maintain it," Erza said asking for confirmation.

Wendy just nodded, and everyone went back to the fight between Gildarts and Natsu.

Five hours later

It was the final hours between Natsu and gildarts both were heavily injured, and you could tell it took all their willpower to keep standing.

"Man gildarts this was a fun battle, but I have to End this now don't want to keep ultear waiting for me," Natsu said tiredly.

"Same here it was fun while it lasted, but I wanna spend time with Cana" gildarts said with an equally as tired expression

"Well, in that case, let's end it here and now, I'm going to put everything I have into this next attack both magic and curse," Natsu said as his right hand became engulfed both flames of magic and curse ready to strike.

"Guess I'll do the same, and as much as I hate to admit it, I'm glad I faced acnologia when I did. Otherwise, you would've gotten me with those flames of curse a while ago," Gildarts said as his right hand became engulfed in crash magic and him to was ready to strike.

The two wizard stared each other down one second and the next they charged one final time.

It was over in an instant both attacks hit their marks, and afterward two stand behind each other with a smile on there faces.

"Hmm, congratulation Natsu you finally beat me," gildarts said right before he collapsed face forward on the ground signaling his defeat.

"Hmm hm I finally did it I Finally BEAT gildarts" Natsu shouts as his demon form disappeared before he to collapsed forward.

* * *

 **If you like this story make sure to fav follow and review**

 **one more thing there a poll on my profile for future chapters in second chance so make sure to vote**


	3. New beginning

**final chapter enjoy**

* * *

Nearly everyone was at a loss for words why because just now their ace had finally lost to someone in fair combat, none more so than cana who was keeping track of the bets and 60 in favor of gildarts and 15 in favor of Natsu.

The 15 in favor were happy as can be since they won the bet, Ultear, brandish and Erza all high fived each other at winning.

"Mira Wendy we got two heavily damaged wizards that need medical attention stat, get ready" Makarov boomed.

"Got it, " the two said in unison as the raced to the infirmary make sure they have everything for when Natsu and gildarts were brought back.

In a flash the two fallen wizard were brought back from whatever strange training ground that was, both as you probably guess face first in the ground, Ultear ran to Natsu and flipped him over and had grin he was famous for on his face.

Cana reluctantly went over to the man she called a father and flipped him onto his back didn't have to wait long as several members came to the side with stretcher ready.

Natsu and gildarts we're taken to the infirmary, at Makarov request porlyusica reluctantly agreed to help heal Natsu and Gildarts.

After several minutes porlyusica came out of the infirmary with her usual scowl on her face.

"Both Natsu and Gildarts will be fine they were just exhausted from fighting nonstop, so give them a few hour of rest, " porlyusica said getting a sigh of relief from the crowd.

At this Ultear raced inside to be with Natsu and help him up when he's done resting getting the attention from all the guild members who were too preoccupied with Natsu's fight with gildarts to question why Ultear was with him.

"I was too focus on the fight I never asked why ultear is here and what was that comment she said about her being aged," Erza said curiously.

This got a round of nods and seeing where this is going Lucy looked to brandish, and both nodded knowing where this was going if they didn't step in.

"Hold it I'll tell you what going on between Natsu and Ultear" Lucy said loud enough to get everyone attention.

"How do you know this Lucy, you better not of been hiding this from us," Erza said as her usual personality taking over, Lucy sweat drops at this.

"That's right you came in with Natsu" Mira interjected

"how'd she get her youth back," said a now pantless gray

"Gray your clothes," Erza said sternly causing gray to run around frantically searching for his clothes only to be given to him by Juvia.

" Master brandish gonna need your help this one it's going to take all of us to explain properly," Lucy said with a sigh.

To say they were surprised was an understatement there was a medium range of reactions, Mira had hearts for eyes and a grin to match as her shipping brain went into overdrive.

Erza and few other of the females had blushes after hearing the jest of the conversation between Dimaria and the council when she came back with chelia.

"Be a good idea to have Crime Sorcière come to the guild since Meredy will want to know this A.S.A.P, and I don't want to relive what happened to her on tenrou?" Gray said as him and juvia shutter in fear at the memory of her sensory link magic.

"Way ahead of you Natsu called them up they should be here later today," Makarov said

"Hey, can you call Chelia over as well I wanna see how she is doing since she has her magic back" Wendy practically yelled.

"ahead of you again they should be here later today as well and a few others I know will want to see this" Makarov said nonchalantly.

Two hours later

Just coming into magnolia a well-built man with blue hair with a red tattoo under his right eye and beside him a young woman with a figure many would die for with long flowing bubblegum pink hair, their names are Jellal and Meredy.

Not far behind them are the five remaining members of the once mighty dark guild; the Oracion Seis.

"Jellal are you going to tell me why we're here you barely said word on why you went to the magic council HQ a week ago," Meredy said impatiently

"You'll find out when we get to fairy tail," Jellal said nervously from feeling her gaze and how she well react.

All the member of Crime Sorcière were walking toward the fairy tail guild, just outside the guild doors when they heard some loud commotion from inside the guild curiously as to what it was the entered the guild hall.

What they saw made them lose their voices as before them was the sight of Lyon down on one knee with a ring in hand presenting it to juvia behind her gray stands frozen like a block of Ice with his gaping mouth.

"No " Was Juvia simple response.

That simple response was all it took to thaw the Ice devil slayer out of his stupor and all color drain away from Lyons' face and freeze up seeing this gray starts laughing at Lyon expense.

Not too far away you can see a depressed Chelia from witnessing the affection Lyon gives juvia and beside her is Wendy trying to cheer her up like any best friend would do.

"Gray your clothes," said an enraged Erza.

"For crying out loud why does this keep happening," Gray said in nothing but his boxers

"Juvia has taken the time find your clothes," Juvia said presenting his clothes folded neatly.

"Ah thanks," Gray said taking his clothes from her before putting them on see this causes Lyon to sink further into the ground getting even more depressed.

The members of Crime Sorcière didn't know what to think at this, but overall they had blank expressions on their faces, at this Erza, Makarov and a few other notice there presents.

"About time you got here," Makarov said

"Sorry, but it took some time to persuade Meredy into coming," Jellal said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm here now so why did you bring me, " Meredy said impatiently tapping her foot.

"You didn't tell her," Makarov said with a surprised look on his face.

"Trust me it's better I didn't tell her about her after I got back from HQ or she would run straight to ultear and never let go," Jellal said

"Who are you talking about," Meredy said impatiently.

"How are Natsu and Gildarts doing," Makarov said

"Natsu still resting and Ultear still with him, Gildarts just got out of the infirmary" Cana yelled fighting off her smothering father.

"Well, there you have it," Makarov said as faced toward Meredy only to find a dusk cloud where she was standing.

"This is why I didn't tell her Ultear was with Natsu," Jellal said as he facepalms.

In an instant Meredy was outside the infirmary doors, she carefully opened the door and what she saw took her breath away, before was he the women who took her in as a child and raised her to be the woman she is today.

Ultear was currently napping with Natsu; she was wrapped in his arms with her head resting on his chest with her leg cross making sure no gets a peek underneath after all that for Natsu eyes only.

It was then she noticed her appearance besides the green kimono she's wearing she looks younger than the last time they saw her if she had to guess she look the same as she was four years after tenrou Island was frozen in time.

Not wanting to wake her she carefully closed the door and made her way back to Jellal and the others.

"Happy now," Jellal said with an amused look.

"Yes," Meredy said looking away as pink dusted her cheeks.

With that said the guild went back to having a party and Cana manage to get some breathing room by keeping her father at arm's length the winners of the bet wanted to know they're winning, so after careful counting making sure no one made out like a bandit while Natsu is resting.

Divided equally among the 15 that voted in favor of Natsu all walked away with 150,000 jewels, starting to regret not betting on Natsu Lucy remember she's cover on rent for the next two years.

During this time Natsu finally came to and rested for a couple of hours and met with the sight of ultear in his arms and with a smile, he later picked her lips with his, ultear stirred awake from his affection and only smile at him.

The two separated from the intimate position knowing they didn't come here to cuddle they have a task to complete and so the two left the infirmary getting everyone's attention as the got into the main hall the two made their way stage they got after the remodel.

"I'd take if you have questions that need answers," Natsu said with a sigh

"NO SHIT !" all but a few shouted in unison.

"If you have a question raise your hand," Natsu said

Every member of fairy tail except for Lucy and Makarov shot their hands up; knowing all too well what will happen if doesn't answer Erza question first he picked her.

"Erza first cause we all know how she is," Natsu said with a smirk resulting in the guild breaking out in laughter, pink dusted Erza cheeks at this after the laughter died down erza asked her question.

"Two thing one is what Lucy said true about you and Ultear and two I'm sorry for using excessive force on you all these years," Erza said looking to the side unable face him, Natsu immediately looked to Lucy.

"What did you say, Lucy," Natsu said blankly

"Me Master and brandished went over our conversation when we met up when entered magnolia and about what happened what you and Dimaria did for Ultear and Chelia little over a week ago," Lucy said resulting in a blush from Ultear at the memory of what happened afterward thankfully she had Natsu by her side.

"Ok, and yes what Lucy said is True Next question" Natsu looking another raised hand, and he picked Mira.

"When's the Wedding," Mira said with a cheeky grin.

"Wedding" Erza said in a perplexed tone not sure she heard the magic word for her other half to have a field day.

"Shit, you had to ask that question, Mira, when Erza is near," Said a slightly scared Natsu getting a nod in agreement from everyone who knows Erza all too well.

"Sorry Natsu didn't take that into account," Mira said with a weak smile.

" I'll answer that question last," Natsu said still holding his scared tone.

"Ok if Erza can't wait till then I'll make sure she doesn't do anything too stupid," Makarov Said in a reassuring tone at this Natsu pick another raised hand.

" what's the part you're not telling us, " Laxus said getting a few nods in agreement from there fellow guildmates

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to answer that one so soon," Natsu said with a sigh.

"Natsu they have a right to know after all they are your family," Ultear said in a reassuring voice getting a nod from the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Fine the truth is, for the time being, I won't be able to be a member of fairy tail ….now before you jump to conclusions this is not permanent. It's just I have a lot of things to sort through from being the emperor of Alvarez so I won't have time to do jobs like any other mage does" Natsu said this resulted in a round of gasp.

"I went on a quest for three years before I failed it and came back here so you being gone for a while won't bother me," Gildarts said from his seat next to his daughter Cana.

"I figured this might happen since you've been gone for the past three months now," Makarov said in a knowing tone.

Things went along these Lines for a good hour answering all sort of Question and When all was said and done it time to talk about the Wedding and as you aspect Erza like a kid in a Candy store demanding to be the maid of honor only to be challenged By Mira and Meredy for the role.

As for the best man, Natsu picked his fellow slayer Gajeel much, to everyone's surprise, some thought he would pick someone Gray or Elfman.

Not long after everyone found their way outside at a sparring arena and the three combatants were, of course, Erza, Mirajane And Meredy all competing for Ultear's Maid of honor, one look in Erza eyes made Mira and Meredy started to Regret going up against Erza.

"Meredy I want to be maid of Honor just as much as you do But I'd rather have you be it over Erza," Mira said with sinister smile he mind already coming up with game plan on how to deal with Erza

"You thought that too hun well," Meredy said mirror her grin

"We take out Erza together And fight the maid of honor afterwords" Mira Said As she held out her hand For Meredy to accept her offer.

And like that the fight became a two on one Battle, they all fought hard and well, had a few close calls but in the End; It was worth it Erza was defeated in battle.

This outcome surprised most not from them working together, but they manage to Beat in battle the infamous Erza scarlet when she set her mind on something.

Sadly after defeating Erza, they too exhausted to continue and decided to decide who will be maid of honor with a good fashion Game of Rock Paper Scissors best two out of three.

As you might have guessed Meredy Won, The Pinkett was on cloud nine from being the maid of honor in her adoptive Mother Wedding.

"Salamander when the Wedding anyway," Gajeel said

"Two months from Now and we decided to have it Her at the Kardia Cathedral to make convenient for all of you," Natsu said With his signature Grin.

"By the way how much did I win from the bet," Ultear said resulted in getting hit in the face by a wad of jewel.

 **(Scene Change)**

Two Months Later

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest said

With that said, Natsu brought Ultear into a loving kiss as everyone around cheered for their friend's union.

The wedding took place in the kardia Cathedral, and party afterward took place at the fairy tail guild hall, after all, it's the only place big enough for them to party and it went like any wedding party.

As for the garter toss, You'll never believe oh who am I kidding you probably already guessed who it was gray of course who caught the garter.

When gray's success of the capturing the garter was known all around Juvia couldn't help but stare lustfully at her precious gray-same.

After all, was said and done at the end of the night Natsu and Ultear left everyone at the guild to well what every married couple does after the wedding besides the wedding night, and that was the honeymoon.

They were away for two weeks enjoying the Akane resort before they had to return to Alvarez and that brings us to this moment a month after their wedding.

Natsu was walking back to his quarters after a long day of running the empire, Natsu was grateful ultear was here to help him out with his title as emperor.

His primary goal for the empire was to make it more self-sufficient, so he doesn't have to approve something every other day.

Unlike his brother who was cold enough to well force to empire to work around his schedule, not theirs, you can thank fairy tail for that one he's now unable to say no to people who need his help.

At the current rate, it would be a couple of years before he can see fairy tail again in you doesn't include holidays like Fantasia.

Natsu just tuned into the hall where his room was when he saw one of the castle nurses leave his room, this caused Natsu to have a worried look in his eyes, and he high tailed to his room.

When he got inside, he was met with the sound of the shower on he can only assume that is Ultear still worried about the nurse leaving he sat on the edge of his bed waiting for Ultear to finish up.

Natsu waited there for 10 minutes before the sound of the shower turned off soon after the door opened to reveal a towel-clad ultear and she had a smile on her face when her eyes met Natsu.

"Glad you're here Natsu there something really important I need to tell you," Ultear said with bright smile

"What is it," Natsu said only for ultear grab hold of his head and brought it to her stomach

"Guess," Ultear said as her voice took on a soothing tone her smile not going away.

Natsu at first didn't know what she meant then it dawned on him, he had a shocked expression before slowly facing Ultear.

"Is that why I saw one of the nurses leave before I got hear" Natsu manage to say with what remained of his voice ultear nodded at this.

Natsu shot up picking ultear and twirling her around not paying attention to the towel covering her body fell off not that ultear didn't mind.

By the time she noticed ultear had wrapped her leg around his waist and had a look of lust in her eyes, at this, he had a wicked grin, and as you aspect, they had some much needed alone time.

Couple hours later

Natsu and ultear we in the same intimate position from that first morning together merely relaxing after there strenuous cardio exercise.

"Man that felt good," Natsu said ina relax tone.

"You can say that again," Ultear said

"Something I've meant to ask how far along are you," Natsu said

"Well that's why the nurse stopped by earlier I'm a month along so in eight-month we will have an heir to the throne," ultear said with a smile.

"I know it's a little earlier have you thought of any names," Natsu said with a smile of his own, and it only grew as time went on.

"I was going to wait till after I tell you to worry about that" Ultear said enjoying the warm Natsu gave off.

"I suppose deciding on names can wait a little bit longer beside that I got a few more round left in me if your up for it," Natsu said with a cheeky grin.

"I think I can go another round or two," Ultear said with a hint of lust in her voice before Natsu reignited their lip lock.

four months later

Natsu was currently walking toward the castle infirmary he had installed after finding out Ultear was pregnant.

he is on his way well to find out the gender of the baby they would have found out earlier, but business regarding running an empire kept putting it off, they wanted to find out together.

He just turned down the hall the infirmary is when he saw Dimaria outside the door, knowing from experience Dimaria doesn't wait like to dilly dally best he talks with her now rather than later.

"Yo Dimaria what do you need," Natsu said blankly

"I'm standing guard outside the door at Ultear's request," Dimaria said

"Ok why did she asked that," Natsu said

"You didn't hear did you," Dimaria said slightly shocked.

"About what" Natsu innocently

"Hm Crime Sorcièr is on there way here, and you know who that means," Dimaria said with a sinister grin

"Meredy," Natsu said bluntly as all color began to drain away from his face.

"If I were you I'd get inside and enjoy your time with ultear because the second Meredy gets well I shouldn't have to explain," Dimaria said as her grin only grew.

"Thank you" Natsu muttered before entering the infirmary.

As Natsu closed the door, he was met with Ultear laying down on one of the bed with a nurse standing by

"You're here Natsu I was getting worried there for sec," Ultear said

"You think I'd miss something as important as this" Natsu said the most prominent smile he ever had.

Ultear was about to speak when she was interrupted by the nurse.

"Ultear I need you pull up your shirt to expose your stomach," The nurse said

Ultear did as she was asked, speaking of ultear stomach ultear is currently five months pregnant, her stomach had noticeable worth bulge to it.

Natsu took a seat right next to ultear holding her hand like any man should do when the love of her life is well carrying their child.

The nurse put some weird gel-like substance on ultear belly before placing particular kind of lacrima on the gell didn't take long before a tv lacrima let up getting Natsu and ultear attention.

Wasn't long before a crude picture of there child appeared on the screen resulting in a pair of smiles from the couple.

This procedure went on for half an hour mainly because the couple didn't want to stop looking at the child as for the gender it was a boy of course.

Natsu and ultear decided to stay in the infirmary a little longer why to decide on names why else besides Dimaria standing guard outside so they don't have to worry about being interrupted.

"So since we have a son you have any ideas for names Ultear," Natsu said

"Hm haven't thought of one yet do you have any" Ultear said

"Well I do have one, but I don't think it's good enough," Natsu said

"What did you have in mind," Ultear said curiously.

"Ok then, how about Yuri Igneel Dragneel," Natsu said

"Why yuri" Ultear said

"He was gramps father and one of the founding member of fairy tail; I figure with a new generation of fairy tail on its way what better way than to have one of its first members to be named after the founding member of fairy tail," Natsu said proudly.

"Ok I have to admit that's a pretty good reason and very little I can use to argue against it," Ultear said looking away.

"So you agreeing with me then," Natsu said as a grin takes its place on his face.

"Yes only one condition," Ultear said giving him a stern glare.

"And what is that" Natsu said not liking the look in her eyes

"Hm, When we have another one I'm picking the name no questions asked," Ultear said in a seductive tone.

"Of course it's only fair after all" Natsu said grinning like a madman.

"Good now that names are settled better prepare for our guest they should be showing-" Ultear manage to say before a loud noise came from the other side of the door.

The loud noise was not a one-time thing as more noise coming from the door; it only got louder as time went on, curious at what was making that noise ultear was about to get when Natsu stopped her.

"If my hunch is correct it's not a good idea for you to open that door or worse be in front of it when it gets knocked down" Natsu holding ultear in place.

"Why do you ask," Ultear said curiously

"Remember Dimaria is guarding the door, and I only know one person brave enough to fight her" Natsu blankly.

"Meredy" Ultear mutters.

"Who else," Natsu said before the door was busted down Meredy came flying through heading straight toward them.

One second Meredy was sprinting through the door and halfway to them when time itself froze Natsu, of course, is unaffected and the one who caused it Dimaria as she slipped past the frozen Meredy.

"How did meredy get past you," Natsu said flabbergasted

"Sorry I had her on the ropes before throwing her away from the door only for her to well jump off it and as you say swordhorned the door," Dimaria said

"Yep that sound like Meredy, always finding a way to get to ultear anyway," Natsu said before spontaneously started the laugh.

"What so funny," Dimaria said.

"I just thought of a way to deal Meredy first can I move her in the frozen state without her being unfrozen," Natsu said evil grin.

"Yes you can," Dimaria said with evil grin of her own

With that said Natsu went up to the frozen form of meredy and carefully made her face a safe direction away from ultear and walked up to the wall and pulled out what Dimaria can only assume some marker.

Natsu began to write some strange marking on the wall, and Dimaria couldn't help by wonder why they looked so familiar.

"What are those Marking on the wall, they look like your brother magic," Dimara said.

"It is his magic; they are a lesser version of his living magic, I tweaked in a way to well help me in situation like this" Natsu said

"What does it do," Dimaria said

"you 'll find out as soon as you unfreeze time, " Natsu said

With Dimaria undid her time freeze spell to know what he meant, in an instant time moved forward meredy was sent flying toward a wall.

A moment before impact the marking Natsu wrote down started to glow, one-second Meredy was about to collide with a wall the next she held again to the wall, the marking cause the wall to wrap itself around her as a straight jacket.

"Clever " Dimaria said

"Thank you came up with this after the fight with Erza and Mira about being Ultear's maid of honor," Natsu said

"How so" Dimaria

"After seeing the length, those three went I needed a way to deal with them without destroying something important in the process, so I went through all of Zeref's notes on his black arts and came up with this" Natsu said

"So that's why you were couped up in your room the last two months," Ultear said as made her way to Natsu

"Yep and one more thing Meredy the more you struggled harder it will be to get out," Natsu said as meredy was using all her strength to break out of the straight jacket but to no avail.

"Just leave her she'll cool down eventually," Ultear said before looking to the door as more member of Crime Sorcièr came through the door The first through the door was Jellal only to be followed by Cobra.

"Meredy impatiens at it finest," Jellal said with a sign at the sight of meredy struggling to break free.

"So assume you accepted my offer then," Natsu said

"Yes Erik and I have agreed to fill in the empty seat of your spriggan twelve," Jellal said

"What about the other and where are they," Natsu said

"Richard is with his brother after some many years apart, and the others decided to join some the guild in Fiore Sorano, for example, joined the Sabertooth guild to be with her sister," Jellal said

"Well that's two of the six missing seat filled better than nothing," Natsu said

"Anyway what have we missed in the past few month," Jellal said

"Hm well for starters I'm going to be Dad," Natsu said shit-eating grin.

This shocked jellal before eyes ultear to see if he was lying she didn't have to say a thing as her expanded stomach had most of the answers

"It's a boy, and we've decided on a name," Natsu said in a smug tone.

Natsu statement made its way to Meredy which shocked her so much she stopped moving her paralysis was precisely what she needed for Natsu's spell to set her free.

Meredy was too in shock to move, ultear walked to Meredy and brought her in a comforting hug Effectively bring her out of her stupor Meredy returned the hug and couldn't help but cry tears of joy.

Four months later

Ultear was currently in the castle infirmary giving birth to Her and Natsu child, Natsu, of course, was by her side, Ultear was presently crushing his hand from the pain of each contraction.

As for everyone else well after finding out the gender of their child, they told all the member of fairy tail and then some, and of course, all of fairy tail didn't hesitate to have a guild vacation in Alvarez.

Main Hall of the castle

Everyone from fairy tail as well as few other guilds were waiting with bated breath none more so than Natsu team and Meredy of course.

They were all broken out the silence as what they can only assume was ultear screaming from another contraction followed by the biggest one of them all.

Toa select few that last one can only mean one thing the baby was successfully delivered and all they can do now is wait.

In the infirmary

The doctor and nurses we all leaving the infirmary to give the new parent some time alone with their newborn son

* * *

 **Ok before you get up in arms about the ending I choose to end it this way the let you the reader come up with your own way to end this story if you don't like tough**

 **Anyway as always make sure to fav follow and leave a chapter review**

 **one more think poll is up on next story idea summited by you guys**


End file.
